the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey, '''also known alternatively as '''Marvel Girl earlier in her superhero career alongside the X-Men, is one of the many members of the X-Men roster. A guiding focus of the team as an assistant and life long mentor of the gradually increasing roster of students that enter the institute for guidance with their bizarre powers. Aiding Professor Charles Xavier in his efforts to foster a home of mutants to protect the world from harm's way, she now lies in the custody of the Brotherhood of Mutants from Iron-Man's side after the events of the Civil War event. Biography Early Life Jean Grey was the second and the youngest daughter of both John and Elaine Grey. She grew up in Ananadale-on-Hudson, New York, with her older sister Sara. Due to a unique gathering of genes, Jean Grey was born a mutant. Her telepathic and telekinetic abilities manifested at a young age, coming to reality to her one day when she was playing with a fellow classmate in the street after school at the age of eleven. While she was playing, her classmate friend happened to be in the street at the time of the incident and was hit by a car. A psychological breakdown of Jean's mind and a mental interference with her psyche caused her to tap into the thoughts of her fellow classmate as an awakening of her telepathic abilities as she experienced the sorrows of her friend while she died slowly and gradually. Withdrawing herself from the outside world, Jean's parents grew concerned of her behavior after the death of her classmate and thought of taking her to special therapy sessions to help her properly cope with the tragic incident that occurred. Unable to get over it at first and experiencing strange and traumatic visions in her dream at first sight, the traumatized and depressed Jean Grey went into a phase of quiet and anti-social behavior which only worsened over time before preventative measures were taken to prevent her powers from going out of control. Taken to a bunch of psychologists back and forth, Jean Grey did not find much success in treating her depression or psychological problems that manifested as a result of the death of her classmate. Meeting Charles Xavier Jean would later be introduced to a psychologist by the name of Charles Xavier after being taken to an institute for the namesake of psychologically humanizing Jean once again after the dehumanizing aftereffects caused by her powers indirectly. Suspecting that Jean had manifested strange powers as a result of strange incidents that happened to be occurring around the Jean residence ever since the first awakening of her powers after the death of her classmate, her parents encouraged her to make the most out of the time that she had with Charles. For the first few sessions, the two got along well and Charles managed to get Jean out of her shell and socialize with others as well for the first time in many months following the tragic incident. The two shared a mutual bond and connection at first sight, seemingly getting along just fine due to their mutual sharing of telepathic and telekinetic powers, a shared trait that would later allow Charles Xavier to better emphasize and reinforce the emphasis of control to Jean Grey of her strange and misunderstood powers. Around this time, Charles Xavier happened to be working on opening up the mutant school and began teaching Jean how to control her powers. This brought the two closer to one another in a student and mentor relationship Jean learned how to get a basic grip on her powers and slowly began to recover from witnessing the death of her classmate with the emotional advice and guidance of Xavier. Through this passage of time, Jean Grey became aware of Xavier's plans to build an institute for mutants like himself and her, and gained insight from his experiences and stories that he often told about how it felt like to be a mutant. Understanding how people would react if they were to ever find out about her powers, Jean often kept them as secret and concealed them, making sure to never ever use them unless absolutely necessary. Programming the Cerebro Charles then informed Jean of the Cerebro mutant detector, a complex device designed and programmed to detect mutants located in the human population. Using her telepathic powers to program the complex device and calibrate it with enough range to locate the majority of the mutant population, the Cerebro was successfully readied for use. Charles wished to use the device to locate and detect mutants to be taken into his ancestral home for training and guidance with their mutant powers to assemble a fighting squadron to eliminate all evils of the world using their unique powers and abilities and provide conventional education using the supplies provided by his luxurious mansion. After enrolling Jean Grey into the institution and using her powers to locate other mutants around this time to also enroll them into the institution, Charles Xavier taught Jean Grey even more, continuing to expand the X-Men roster while doing so with the Cerebro while also teaching the other X-Men how to control their powers with or without his actual personal guidance just by using the resources provided by the mansion itself. X-Men After the X-Men were seemingly assembled for the first time, Charles Xavier assigned Scott Summers as the leader though the latter did not think that he was capable of being a leader at the time considering his lack of experience. Jean Grey, in an adolescent phase at the time around the age of fifteen, assumed the identity of Marvel Girl with the X-Men. Fixing up costumes made of unique matter to accommodate each and everyone of the powers of the X-Men roster, Charles Xavier successfully deployed the team for the first time (in a long time) as the new roster consisted of the following team members; * Jean Grey (using the name of Marvel Girl) * Wolverine * Phoenix * Cyclops * Storm * Colossus * Beast Once the team was finally deployed to begin working as a complete crew alongside one another, they were trained for several years inside of the Danger Room while solving problems in New York City in the province of Manhattan and other boroughs of New York as well since their problems did not just stop in New York. Together, the X-Men would do incredible things for the first generation of their storm in New York City, using their combined abilities to defeat the Vanisher, an extremely dangerous criminal with the abilities of self-teleportation and partial teleportation and defeating the Factor Three, a team of supervillains bent on creating a nuclear holocaust of mutants. It would be around this time that the team began to develop feelings for one another. Cyclops and Angel both mutually shared a love interest for Jean, and Jean had the same interest for the two of them, though Cyclops was too shy to convince Jean Grey of his true feelings for her, causing their relationship to be put to a standstill for quite some time. Eventually, many more other members would join the team as well, complimenting the five person roster and turning it into a group of nine X-Men members and Gambit as well, a count that would make the amount of X-Men members into ten members with the addition of Wolverine, a counting that would turn the X-Men into eleven members of mutants. Space Expedition Following the mysterious explosion and crash of a U.S spacecraft near Earth, the X-Men traveled to the spacecraft with the Blackbird to investigate and gain a better idea of why the explosion occurred. Upon getting closer to the ship, Jean Grey, a psychic sensitive, was exposed to a strange cosmic energy emerging from the destroyed spacecraft, receiving a strange link between a mystical bird known as the Phoenix and one from herself, most likely emerging out of her telepathic abilities. Battle in the Sahara Consumed by a desire of destruction and corruption from the bird, Jean Grey crashed into the Sahara Desert, where the Blackbird and the rest of the X-Men would eventually pursue her. By coincidence, many high level S.H.I.E.L.D agents happened to be meeting near the area and immediately arrived to contain the situation, using high level plasma equipment to take down a raging Jean Grey, whose powers were derived from the Phoenix Force, a nigh-omnipotent bird. Nick Fury, a S.H.I.E.L.D operative and leader, took down an enraged and somewhat weakened Jean Grey with the assistance of a powerful tranquilizer, though this did not happen until Jean Grey had killed hundreds in the Sahara area, frustrating residents and sparking a political chain of events that would later be prescribed in the form of the Sahara Accords, a governmental registration act that would hamper the Avenger's superhero exploits upon their resignation from being concealed masked adventurers to public identities under the consent of the government. The X-Men, tempered by Nick Fury's actions, attempted to defeat all S.H.I.E.L.D operatives in the area, but soon stopped after being told to do so by an equally as enraged Cyclops, who, despite his rage, could understand the actions of S.H.I.E.LD. An immobilized and unconscious Jean Grey would then be hauled away by the X-Men in the Blackbird. Confronting the Avengers Jean Grey, taken to the Avengers Compound by the X-Men, who are in a state of confusion as of recent events, the X-Men sought answers and representation by the team for the incident that they were caught in by the Dark Phoenix Force, a force of the nigh-omnipotent bird known as the Phoenix that somehow went rogue after a corruption of the powers that the nigh-omnipotent force of nature possessed. They were met with even more confusion as S.H.I.E.L.D followed to the compound to arrest Jean Grey. Jean, believing that she was dangerous and deadly to not only her friends but the entire human population, submitted herself in, but not without an argument. Cyclops, Colossus, and many others tried to argue for Jean to stay with the X-Men and receive further training and assistance with her powers, but their arguments did not suffice as she was carried away into a containment cell inside of the compound by Fury for temporary containment until her powers calmed down and she was no longer deemed a threat. However, things took a change for the worst as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, a team bent on world domination in the form of Magneto, came along, the only member present being Magneto. Jean controlled Wolverine with the powers of the Dark Phoenix in her inner subconscious after being released, resulting in an all-out battle between the Avengers and Magneto and Wolverine. After Wolverine gained control back and Jean Grey was taken away by Magneto, the conflict subsided and the two teams were left in a state of confusion after recent events. Civil War -- Aftermath Following the events of the X-Men's battle at the airport, Jean Grey was taken away by Magneto. Her whereabouts remained unknown by the majority of the team members, as she was nowhere to be found after the conflict as she had been taken away by Iron Man's side following the ensuing events of the conflict. Dark Phoenix Several months after the events of Civil War, Jean Grey was found and saved by the X-Men from the grip of Magneto. Her secret powers given to her by the presence of the Phoenix were triggered by the presence of the X-Men and she nearly killed her allies in the process of their attempt to save her, causing an explosion that injured and crippled some of her allies. However, due to the efforts of Professor X and many other teammates on the team, Jean Grey was saved from doing something that she'd regret forever. Magneto was then defeated, taken to the custody of elsewhere while the Black Panther was applauded by the heroes. Following the events of Dark Phoenix, Jean Grey now lives a peaceful life with the X-Men, brought back through their combined efforts. Powers & Abilities Jean Grey, as of her transformation into the Dark Phoenix recently in most story arcs, has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. She is also an Omega-Level Telepath. By birth, Jean has been known as one of the most powerful telepaths in the Marvel Universe, making her a threat to be reckoned with by default. Capable of moving objects around with the power of mind and forming psionic constructs and a bunch of other psionic abilities that can be associated with her power. In short, Jean Grey is a pure psychic. Initially, Jean's powers were only restricted to telekinesis and lifting her own weight was enough to tire her. However, with training, she managed to overcome this crucial weakness, becoming powerful enough to lift the weight of other objects with the power of her mind. An in-depth list of Jean Grey's powers and abilities can be found below. In addition to these powers, a list of their applications and abilities can also be found. '''Telepathy: '''Jean Grey possesses immensely powerful telepathic abilities that allow her to perform a variety of different tasks that would be described as impossible for the normal mutant. Due to the unnatural force associated with her powers (the Phoenix Force), Jean Grey is capable of using her telepathy to such an extent that she has shown the ability to be capable of reading the minds of even the most powerful telepaths against their will with the additional presence of the Phoenix Force. With the Dark Phoenix Force in play, she displayed the ability to subconsciously control Wolverine while not being aware of such as Jean Grey with the powers of the Dark Phoenix in play. Even without the Phoenix Force as an additional aid for her power, she has demonstrated her powers as being powerful enough to read the minds of several people at once without them even suspecting such a power of hers being at play in the first place. '''Empathy: '''On some occasions, Jean has shown the ability to use her telepathic abilities with some difficulty to change the emotions of several people and influence their emotions with her telepathic powers, altering their neurological patterns in the mind and therefore changing their emotions. It is because of her telepathic and empathetic altering abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as a decent host to contain the nigh-omnipotent powers often associated with the Phoenix.Category:Mutants Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:Phoenix-Force Category:Xavier Institute Students Category:Xavier Institute Faculty Category:Xavier Institute Staff Category:Avengers members Category:X-Men Members Category:Leaders Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Phoenix Stories